<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Party by lovethebees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249656">Surprise Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethebees/pseuds/lovethebees'>lovethebees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Consensual Sex, F receiving, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous!Stiles, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader being done, Sex, Smut, Stiles being a little bitch, Stiles/Derek - Freeform, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Worried!Stiles, also, also also, boyfriend!Stiles, but seriously ppl wrap the present before gifting it, fem!reader - Freeform, i mean obviously this is a smut, its not a threesome, no, no one wants an unwrapped present, oh yea i forgot this, ouch i nearly forgot, slightly angst?, this tags are hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethebees/pseuds/lovethebees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, your boyfriend, stubbornly thinks you're cheating on him, while you are actually arranging his secret birthday party, like the loving girlfriend you are. He doesn't believe you, so you have to find a way to make him listen to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry, i suck at summaries. I wrote this at like 4 AM in the fucking morning so please be gentle with me. also this are like 3K words of pure shit but I love Jealous!Stiles.<br/>ALSO this is my first work here on ao3 im so excited!!<br/>ALSO ALSO Stiles is bisexual, and it's CANON for me,<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it Derek? Are you cheating on me with Derek? Because if so I might even understand it.” The situation was getting out of control.</p><p>You had just opened the door of your house finally dropping to the ground the school bag from you sore shoulders when, Stiles, your boyfriend, came out of thin air making you scream. There was nothing new about the fact that he was in your home, alone, waiting for you. You had been together for a while now and decided to exchange keys of each other’s place, just in case something bad happened, and also Stiles was a control freak so...</p><p>But this time was different.</p><p>“What is your problem?”</p><p>You pressed a hand on your chest feeling your heartbeat strong against it, closing your eyes and catching your breath that suddenly felt heavier.</p><p>You glanced at him, rage erupting from your eyes, he stood up from him sitting position walking towards you.</p><p>“O-oh...” He stuttered taken back by your death glance. “Don’t look at me like that, I should be the angry one.” He laughed hysterically, shifting the weight from his legs but still watching at you from under his lashes.</p><p>“You almost scared me to death, Stiles!” You exclaimed angrily, pushing your hand away from your chest and closing it into a fist by your side.</p><p>That story had been going on for a while now, more than you would’ve hoped, and Stiles <em>still</em> couldn’t shake off the feeling that you were cheating on him.</p><p>You didn’t by the way, you were, actually, settling up his secret birthday party. You had just booked a whole theme park just for you, your friends and Stiles’ dad, to celebrate Stiles birthday.</p><p>You remember how he always ranted about how badly he wanted a surprise party when he was little, so you decided to try and make it work for him, because you loved him.</p><p>But he was such a control freak.</p><p>The first time he began looking weirdly at you was when you said that you couldn’t wait for him at the end of lacrosse training because Lydia insisted on taking you shopping.</p><p>In reality you had to buy the decorations but of course you couldn’t say that to him, you thought that you were safe with that white lie but when you came back home without any shopping bags (that were hidden safely away in Lydia’s car), Stiles began questioning. And since then never stopped.</p><p>“You’re not denying it!” He screamed and you could see the vein in his neck jump at his words.</p><p>You groaned loudly, rolling your eyes and walking away from Stiles towards your room.</p><p>“All this time you were fucking Derek!” He screamed again and even though you couldn’t see him you knew that he was looking at the ceiling breathing heavily.</p><p>“No!” You shouted back hearing Stiles following you. “Stiles can we please not do this today I’m very tired.” You said softly, passing an hand trough your hair before dropping on the bed that bounced under your weight.</p><p>Stiles appeared at the door as you finished talking and, after taking a deep breath in, he walked slowly towards you. You were picking at your nails with your sight that rested on your hands but you moved it when you saw Stiles kneeling before you.</p><p>You watched his beautiful eyes staring into yours and you smiled lightly, softening your stare, thinking that he was the most idiotic person you’ve ever met even though he was the smartest.</p><p>He lightly caressed your hands to make you stop your motion, then with the other he cupped your cheek and, as you were approaching his lips to kiss him, he spoke:“Just tell me.”</p><p>You looked back at him and you were certain your eyes were on fire because you could feel the anger rising up to your chest.</p><p>“Oh my God Stiles you’re unbearable!” You shouted again raising straight up from your bed walking angrily around the room.</p><p>“How can I say this in a more understandable manner." You faked thinking about it, placing your fingers under your chin watching distractedly at the ceiling. "I am not cheating on you!”</p><p>You didn’t even know where that thought came from, you had been together for almost two years now and both of you had been faithful.</p><p>“Is it Derek?” he asked and you glared at him again while a growl erupted from your throat, he was exasperating.</p><p>“Isaac?” His eyes widened at the sudden revelation and without even flinching at your rage filled groans he continued.</p><p>“Is it—" He murmured gulping loudly. "Is it Scott?” He said, firstly disgusted and scrunching up his face, then he set his sigh on you with angry eyes.</p><p>“No!” You protested and frowned, screaming at the top of your lungs, your chest aching for the painting breaths.</p><p>You faced him when he finally shut up.</p><p>“What is it?” You asked lightly moving slowly towards his body.</p><p>“What is it really about?” You breathed out with the softest, most reasonable voice you could find within you and smiled sadly when he avoided eye contact.</p><p>You knew Stiles had a history of anxiety issues, and his self-esteem wasn’t really that high, so you had always tried to reassure him when he rambled about not being enough for you or others dumb shit. </p><p>But that was starting to be really too much. </p><p>When you stood right in from of him you reached for his hand, when he let you took it you rub the back of it with your thumb, smiling tenderly.</p><p>“I-I—" He began but snorted, still looking at the floor.</p><p>”Derek is understandable, but Isaac?” You dropped his hand, spun on your feet and faced the wall pressing your fingertips on your temples.</p><p>When silence finally surrounded you, you looked at him again biting hardly on your bottom lip.</p><p>“That’s enough.” You said finally, walking a few steps towards him and when you stood so near him you could feel his warmth, you started pulling at your sweater.</p><p>Stiles eyes roamed through your face just to be captivated by your hands that throw the piece of clothing behind his back.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice soft again, finally acknowledging you and your actions.</p><p>You smiled laughing lightly, shaking the shoes off your feet.</p><p>“Undressing.”</p><p>You removed the v-line shirt you had on tossing it behind Stiles that still looked at you more confused than you’ve ever seen him.</p><p>“Why are you doing that?” He gulped</p><p>"I-I thought we were fighting." He stammered with trembling voice.</p><p>He looked at how your hands gripped the thin fabric of your pants before playing with the buttons.</p><p>His sight moved to your exposed breasts still confined into the black lacy bra you chose to wear that morning.</p><p>“I want to test a theory.” You shrugged, unzipping your pants and sliding them down your legs. You kicked them away when they finally reached your ankles.</p><p>Stiles was unable to maintain his ground while he looked at your body, clearing loudly his throat</p><p>“What theory?” You could hear his voice become more and more soar and husky.</p><p>You smiled proudly watching his eyes roam on your now exposed body and you couldn’t help but flush at how his eyes darkened.</p><p>Your stomach clenched when you saw Stiles’ tongue run on his lips wetting them, just as to remind you what he could do with it.</p><p>You reached back and Stiles’s eyes widened again, one of his brows raising up when he understood what you were about to do.</p><p>You unclasped the bra letting it slide through your forearms and dropping it to the floor looking at Stiles’ mouth agape and his hands lightly tremble at his sides.</p><p>He finally set his eyes on yours when you began moving towards your bed.</p><p>“That you’ll stop arguing with a naked woman.” You sat tearing the covers down and, as you laid, pulling them back up.</p><p>You smirked shifting on the mattress looking straight to Stiles’ eyes that still pierced through you making your breath caught up its pace.</p><p>You reached for your panties and, lifting your hips from the mattress, you let it slide through your legs before catching it in your hand.</p><p>Stiles was still shocked for the unexpected turn of events and groaned loudly when you raise your hand over the covers clutching your panties in it.</p><p>“So.” You whispered adjusting the sheets over your breasts. “Are you going to keep arguing?” You asked, sincerely looking at his, now wide, eyes.</p><p>Stiles seemed to stop for a minute, still processing what was happening. But when he felt his cock twitch inside his pants he suddenly woke up, tugging at his shoes to remove them as fast as possible.</p><p>You laughed watching him hop on his foot while untying his shoes and you took the moment to throw your underwear at him, that smacked lightly his face.</p><p>You smiled widely watching his eyes darken while he tugged both the sweater and the shirt from his back, making you very aware of his toned chest.</p><p>He wasn’t very muscular, you’d known it from the beginning, but he was toned and firm and— You squirmed, thinking about his hard ass and how it felt good grabbing it while he pounded into you.</p><p>You let out a moan of exasperation as you thought of him inside you and Stiles suddenly jerked up his head hearing your pleas.</p><p>He was still fighting with the laces of his shoes, his pants low on his ankles and a nice looking tent in his boxers.</p><p>“I’m going to start without you...” You trailed off sensing your hand run towards your hot centre.</p><p>You closed your eyes, drowning at the sensation that your own fingers sent through your body, arching your back and clenching at the sheets underneath you, feeling your wetness damp your fingers.</p><p>“Oh no you won’t.” Stiles finally got rid of every piece of clothing, grabbing the sheets that cover your body and literally throwing them to the ground.</p><p>Your eyes popped open when you felt the chill air rush through your naked body and you glanced at Stiles that was admiring you.</p><p>His chest was raising and falling unevenly, his grip still tight on the covers and his eyes roamed through all your body staring a little too long at your hand that worked between your thighs.</p><p>He growled.</p><p>You squirmed under his stare not able to hold back a moan because your fingers didn’t stop moving but your sight was still on him.</p><p>You watched his hand letting go of the sheets before pumping slowly his now hard and ready cock that sprang free on his stomach. At the sight of his swallowed, pink tip you moaned again loudly pressing a finger inside your hotness, clutching again at the sheets.</p><p>Stiles kneeled before you, crawling on the bed kissing lightly your calves, then your legs.</p><p>You moaned loudly when you felt his long fingers press on your thighs making them open completely at his mercy.</p><p>His stare sent fire through your body and you could actually feel his tongue circle on your skin, you were starting having trouble breathing normally.</p><p>Stiles smacked your hand off of your thumping core and you glanced towards him when you felt your damp fingers being enveloped in his hot mouth, his tongue licking them clean. </p><p>You were out of breath when he released them, his dark eyes staring into you, and he smirked when he saw how flushed and flustered you were. </p><p>“So sweet.” He kissed your stomach, your navel, till you could feel his breath on your aching core.</p><p>He snickered and you could actually feel the cool air of his mouth hit your bulging nerves. You closed shut your eyes, head flying back to the pillow and hand gripping at Stiles hair as he started sucking on your clit.</p><p>He pressed one of his hands on the base of your abdomen, steading you into the mattress and started pounding two fingers into your slick opening.</p><p>You screamed, now glancing down at the handsome man that was making you come undone, finding his desire-filled dark eyes that stared back at you. That was what made you arch your back again, finally letting go of your orgasm as he pumped his fingers in you.</p><p>He kept milking you, sucking and swirling his tongue on your clit, his fingers working inside you in the spot that was making you feel like drowning on the mattress.</p><p>He groaned again against your nerves, which made you scream and come again, your legs shaking and squeezing his head while he kept licking you clean.</p><p>”So good. I could go on all night.” </p><p>You didn’t know, because you were still right in the orgasm paralysis, but he was smirking ear to ear.</p><p>Your fogged sight began clearing just when you felt your hips jolt up towards Stiles’ mouth that, however, had move on kissing and biting its way to your breast, before settling on your lips.</p><p>You threw your hands around his neck bringing him close to your body, your legs pressing on his hips to make him grind against your pussy.</p><p>His hands roamed through your body clasping at your own that shake visibly from the powerful euphoria you experienced.</p><p>His lips never left yours when he pressed your intertwined fingers over your head and onto the pillow. His slick tongue sliding through your lips, making you moan again because you could taste yourself in his mouth.</p><p>When his cock pushed over your nerves you arched your back again crashing your chest over him that grunted loudly.</p><p>“So it’s not Derek.” He said trailing off his kisses on your chin and neck making you squirm underneath him.</p><p>He raised his head smiling proudly at you and you frowned.</p><p>“If you say anything else about this I swear I’ll walk out of this room.” You explained, making him laugh, dropping his head against your breast again and biting lightly your skin.</p><p>“Shut up.” You said when you felt his smirk through his kisses and he snorted watching your from his long lashes.</p><p>“Make me.” He said moving his lips on yours lightly, making your breath increase.</p><p>Your tongue came out from your mouth licking playfully his lips, but this time he pressed himself on you making you very aware of the hard wood that crushed on your core.</p><p>He softened the hold on your hands and you took the opportunity to slip away from his grip, while you searched, caressing his torso, his cock. You took it in your hand, pumping it slowly and teasingly, running your fingertips on the top, which Stiles’ answered with a loud, low growl.</p><p>He took your cheek with his hand and kissed you with hunger, your hand tightening around his shaft making him stop kissing you and close his eyes for a brief moment clutching his hand lightly on your shoulder where it fell.</p><p>He groaned again when you picked up the pace and you noticed his breath quickening, you were just about to roll your hips against his so that he could feel your excitement running from your core when he slapped away your hand from his cock.</p><p>You glanced over him seeing his face scrunched up in a frown, he repositioned between your legs and made his cock slide through your folds, gathering your slick, making you moan again.</p><p>You tugged at his shoulders bringing him close and he finally let go of your hand before balancing on his elbow with his hand lightly caress your cheek as he watched you squirm under his gaze.</p><p>“Stiles.” You moaned, pressing his chest towards you while your legs tried to do the same with his hips, he groaned at you calling his name and he briefly kissed you before looking back down where his dick laid against you.</p><p>He lined himself up and began pressing himself into you watching your expression suddenly change into pure ecstasy.</p><p>His mouth, slightly open, let out the deepest moan as he pushed himself in you and you dug your nails on his back feeling his cock filling you up completely. You jerked as his pelvic bone hit your clit and he moaned because your walls had clutched him hard.</p><p>“God, you feel so good.” Stiles said panting, glancing at where your bodies connected and back at you watching every little change in your face.</p><p>You moaned at Stiles praise and buckled your hips against his signaling him to move. He clasped his hand on your thigh making you stretch for him even more and then he slowly withdrew with his hips, his eyes still looking into yours.</p><p>He jolted back into you faster and you screamed feeling his cock twitch inside you and his hand grasp at your skin.</p><p>“Oh <em>Fuck me</em>.” You pleaded throwing your head against the pillow, feeling Stiles going back again preparing for the next motion.</p><p>“Gladly.” Stiles moaned at your request and picked up the pace of his hips feeling your walls clutching him so tightly he almost came.</p><p>“Shit you’re so tight.” He groaned when you let your thigh slide up his hip, making him more room to drown himself into you. You screamed pinning your body against his when he finally reached your sweet spot.</p><p>“Oh fu-fuck there Stiles please!” You moaned loudly, and Stiles hips began working relentlessly against you.</p><p>“Oh shit you’re unreal.” He admitted watching your pussy taking his cock so roughly but, at the same time, so tenderly that he was afraid he couldn’t last longer.</p><p>“I’m so close Stiles.” You said trying to mimic his pace with your own hips that raise and fall on the mattress.</p><p>You locked eyes, kissing him fiercely trying to breath evenly from your nose but Stiles’ hand, the one who was holding your thigh open, ran to your clit, circling it softly while his hips worked into you.</p><p>You screamed gagging out of air and you arched your back from the mattress. You felt your walls clutch him inside you and you felt every one of your muscle tense for a few seconds while you squirmed, then you legs trembled and you relaxed screaming at the top of your lungs coming down from your high.</p><p>Stiles still buried inside of you could only jolt his hips back and forth fastening the pace again and, as he felt your pussy clench around him he came as well, panting from air and supporting all his weigh on his forearms that shook.</p><p>He let his head fall on your chest hearing every shaky breath you took, and the beating sound of your heart.</p><p>Stiles moved just when you started to play with his scrambled hair, raising to his elbows and looking at you. He kissed you softly and you felt your stomach flip for the sweetness of it all, he pecked your lips lightly afterwards as your caressed his shoulders. He began moving your hair from your now sweated forehead still firmly set between your legs, and he licked his lips before glancing softly at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said lightly pressing a chaste kiss on your chest before rolling away from your body.</p><p>You frowned at the loss of connection and followed his body on the bed. He laid on his back with one hand under his head and the other around you, so you simply scoot closer to him, moving the sheets to cover you while you felt his hand pressing on your back.</p><p>“I was being a dick.” He said looking at you painfully, caressing your side with his fingertips making your skin cover in goosebumps. You smiled lightly, resting your chin on his torso while you began moving your fingertips on his chest like he was doing on your back.</p><p>“Just don’t ever do that again.” You scoffed admiring his now relaxed expression.</p><p>"I love you I could never cheat on you.” You said tenderly locking eyes with Stiles that shifted under the covers to press your body on his even more.</p><p>“I love you.” He closed his eyes smiling at his own words, exhaling deeply all the anxiety that he had built during the week.</p><p>He seemed peaceful in the mattress, and you watched his breath return to an even pace. You knew he was just about to trail off to sleep, so you thought that <em>that </em>was the perfect time to bring it up.</p><p>“What did you say about Derek being understandable?” You asked, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to appear on your lips.</p><p>Stiles’ chest stopped moving for a moment as you reminded him his words and then he shrugged, pulling your body closer to his.</p><p>“Not going to talk about it." He released a breath again, scrunching up his face but shaking his head lightly. "In fact I will conveniently forget I ever said that.” He said and you smiled laughing loudly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated and welcome, i always check them because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy.<br/>Thank you for taking the time to read my piece and please feel free to tell me if there's any grammar mistakes so I can correct them since English isn't my main tongue.<br/>remember to always Love The Bees, peace out //</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>